Associated with the variation of semiconductor process at present, many processes within equipment are getting more complicated. Wafer state requirements are more complicated in the manufacturing process. Many process demands adsorbing and rotating function when the wafer is heating. The limitations of heating will cause trouble for rotating, meanwhile it turns into even more difficult for vacuum adsorbing combining heating and rotating. If the process was conducted step by step, it would result in the whole wafer processing existing various defect. Thus it can't meet the process requirements.